


ichor and rubies

by dreamclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fluff, M/M, demigod!hyuck, established relationships - Freeform, mark feeds from hyuck, slice of life between vamp mark and his loving boyfriend hyuck, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamclub/pseuds/dreamclub
Summary: Mark loves Donghyuck for many reasons, his never-ending patience and sweet ichor among them.(aka vampire Mark is taken care of and fed by demigod Hyuck!)





	ichor and rubies

**Author's Note:**

> day five of fictober! prompts were 'Once, just once.' and 'amulet'
> 
> i was like Hell yeah! friday ill have time to write! and then i accidentally hung out w my friend all day and whipped this up in half an hour. this is kind of out of my comfort zone but i hope yall like it anyway bc i..... like vampire mark and may write more in the future.
> 
> thank u everyone for all of ur support! i rlly do thrive on validation so getting feedback is like.... nice
> 
> twit: redxuxi  
> cc: curiouscat.me/xuxiclub

Outside, cars rushed past, a red-blue-silver blur through the tinted windows. Mid-afternoon traffic clogged the city roads. Honking made the car feel claustrophobic. Mark wanted nothing more than to nap, but he’d had no luck; the sunlight glinting off of glass buildings and warming the car gave him a pounding headache and seared shapes into his closed eyes.

Sensitivity to sunlight was one of Mark’s things, a short straw in the genetic lottery. Despite taking measures to ease it as much as possible, he couldn’t be rid of it completely, short of sitting in a windowless room for the rest of his life.

Donghyuck had no such trouble. Within the first five minutes of the ride he’d fallen asleep.

“You’re so uncomfortable,” he’d whined, burrowing into Mark’s shoulder. Mark wrapped an arm around him, and he passed out almost immediately.

Mark wished he’d thought to ask him to tell him to sleep before he’d drifted off. Hyuck would never use his stronger influence without consent, but on the rare occasions Mark asked him to he was always more than willing. Occasionally when Mark would panic he’d calm him down, like before shows or when he hadn’t fed in a while, or he’d give him happiness when he was really upset. That was the extent of his meddling.

Half an hour later and Mark could feel pressure building inside of his chest. Others had described the feeling like a balloon about to pop, or a cup about to overflow. For him, it was like a wave building. Pulling back from shore. Growing taller and taller and taller and taller until it crashed and destroyed everything in its path, sweeping away sandcastles and children’s toys.

As soon as they pulled up to the hotel, Mark woke Hyuck up, who yawned and tried to convince him to stay in the car.

“There’s a bed inside,” Mark tickled Donghyuck’s side before pressing a kiss to his head. “C’mon.”

Hyuck just buried his face deeper into Mark’s neck. “But you’re _comfy_.”

“That’s not what you said before,” he said, “Plus, I’m hungry.”

At that, Hyuck looked up, understanding filling his face. Stretching, he got up, allowing Mark to hop out of the car, wincing at the harsh light. Despite his sunglasses, it was still as if he was staring directly into the sun.

Wordlessly, Hyuck handed him an umbrella, which he opened against the cloudless sky and used like a shield as they made their way through the parking lot and into the lobby. Large, curtainless windows lined the walls. Hyuck took his hand and led him to the elevator.

Once they were safe inside of the dim elevator, it became easier for Mark to breathe. Still, the swelling feeling hadn’t dissipated. Hunger still built up inside of him.

He wished he could have a normal day. Once, just once. Going to the beach in the daylight, and eating only normal food, and not having to wear the stupid fucking amulet that burned his skin with contained power. 

Instead, he stuck to the shadows, haunting dim arcades and tucked-away back rooms in restaurants. Drained Hyuck when he was able, ate disgusting pre-packaged food when necessary. Let himself be shackled in by a necklace.

“We’ll be there soon,” Hyuck said, voice quiet in Mark’s ear. He grabbed his wrist and rubbed circles with the pad of his thumb, injecting comfort into his touch.

He’d always been good at placating Mark. Even without the use of magic. Though in situations like these, the magic definitely came in handy.

When the elevator stopped at their floor, he almost collapsed while walking out, head spinning like he’d ridden a roller coaster. Leaning on Hyuck for support, he strode as fast as he could to their room. Hyuck swiped the key card and let them inside.

If room cleaning had entered, they would’ve probably been floored. Mark and Hyuck had tucked blankets into the curtain rods, blacking out the windows as best as possible. Towels covered their bed, set up when Mark had fed that morning and never removed. Remnants of ichor dotted the linen.

Hyuck led Mark to the bed and sat him down. “You should’ve told me it was getting this bad.”

Mark nodded and whimpered, past the point of words. In the dark, he could see Hyuck clearly. His long, long legs. Messy hair. Shining eyes. He shed his shirt and toed off his shoes, and then removed his pants and changed into stained pajama bottoms. Feeding could get messy.

“Ready?” Mark asked, tugging on his hand until he sat.

Hyuck nodded yes. He reached up to the chain around his neck and pulled at it until the clasp was in front of him, shaking hands fumbling with the thin silver. The metal was scorching hot. An irritated ring of red was left around his neck. Ruby weighed heavy on his back, nearly shocking him with the pulse of his contained power.

“Say it, please,” Mark said, taking in a shaky breath. No matter how long he’d been feeding from Hyuck, how many times he’d given consent, he never wanted to force it on him. Never wanted to feel like he was, either. Guilt plagued him enough as it was.

Hyuck tilted his head and bared his neck. “Eat, Mark.”

When he unclasped the chain, everything snapped into focus. His canines sharpened, poking into his lower lip, nearly drawing blood. Jackrabbiting heartbeats rang through the room, the rhythm deafening to Mark. Desperation tanged on his tongue. 

Mustering all of his restraint, he leaned forward. Hyuck stayed completely still, and Mark rested a hand on his thigh to steady himself. Slow. He needed to go slow. Tracing Hyuck’s neck for the vein with his lips, he focused on being gentle. Not tearing in.

When he found the perfect spot he sunk his teeth in, unable to hold back. Euphoria coursed through his body as he drank, the ichor in Hyuck’s veins sending chills down his spine.

Normal blood wouldn’t do. 

When he was done, he licked at Hyuck’s twin puncture wounds, clearing the rest of the sweet ichor. While Hyuck healed he dotted the skin with kisses, sleepy and sated.

“Thank you, baby,” Mark laid his head on his shoulder.

Gently, Hyuck maneuvered them into a lying position, kicking the towels off of the bed and snuggling into Mark’s side. In the morning he would have to put the amulet back on. Lying there with Hyuck, he couldn’t find it in himself to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> hey pals if u are reading this,, lmk what kind of spooky or halloween-y or autumn-y things you like to read in fics and ill try to incorporate them in future fictober posts! ie ghost hunters or costume shopping or abo werewolf smut idc


End file.
